


Treasure I Could Hold

by kazbotinwonderland



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazbotinwonderland/pseuds/kazbotinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma finds out something new about Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure I Could Hold

Jem had paced back and forth in the lab for few minutes, wondering just what was happening to her girlfriend. In the few times she’d been upstairs in the past few hours, Skye hadn’t moved. Not once. Not even when she walked passed, which is rather what had Jem concerned in the first place. Ignoring Ward, or even Fitz, was one thing. But Skye never ignored Jemma. Making her way upstairs, she wasn’t entirely sure how to approach the situation. She had a better chance than anyone else and she knew it. But it still seemed odd. This was her girlfriend, but Jemma had never seen her so focused on, well, anything, for this amount of time. But this? How did she even begin? Instinct and manners had her knock on the half open door before poking her head in. “Skye?” Jemma questioned, hoping that would be enough to snap the other woman out of her trance like state. “Skye, I think you have a problem.” Jem sounded nervous and the way her hands were moving in front of her chest made Skye stop and look up. “You’ve been in here for four hours and you haven’t moved and even Coulson noticed, but really Skye, you have to stop.” The pleading look on her face was enough to have Skye shake her head suddenly. 

“It’s been four hours? Are you serious?” Skye looked mildly alarmed at that. Picking up her phone, she noticed that Jem was right. “Shit. It’s actually been four hours? I could have sworn I just turned it on.” Skye turned the screen off and ran a hand through her hair. Looking up at her clock, just to be sure, Jem was definitely right. “Gosh, Jem, I’m sorry. It’s just, the director’s cut, with commentary. Gets me every time. I always say, just the first one, and then its four hours later and I don’t even notice." Skye bit the side of her lip before looking up playfully at Jem. "Although, if you are the one coming to find me after four hours then I may just have to watch it again. Or finish watching it.” She smiled and wriggled over to make room for Jem, who picking up the DVD case, shook her head. “You know, I did not have you picked as a Lord of the Rings fan.” That adorable laugh that Skye loved so much saw her leaning forward to take her girlfriend’s hands and pulling her down beside her. “Want to finish watching this one with me? Or we can, you know, go back downstairs and annoy the boys?” Skye had the mischievous grin on her face that she knew Jemma would not approve of. 

“I think we can finish watching this. Though if Coulson thinks you’ve brainwashed me you have to deal with him because I just don’t think I have any better way to describe how you convinced me to join you in this, well, not a complete waste of the after- I could, I should be working.” Jem rambled and Skye smiled, pursing her lips together so it wasn’t as obvious but then, it was Jemma. She was always so proper and it was one of the more endearing things about her. They balanced each other in that regard.

“I will tell good ol’ AC that you were powerless against my delightful charms and that as a lover of classic literature, it was of the highest importance that you hear what Peter Jackson has to say regarding the adaptation. Or something like that.” Skye leaned back, pulling her lovely Jemma in against her and turned the screen back on, the player picking up from where it had been left. Pressing a gentle kiss into Jem’s soft hair, Skye wondered how she ever got quite so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from SOTY (Ten Years Down) because I have forever been awful at titles!


End file.
